Irresistible Charms
by Mac-alicious
Summary: There was a time when she found his charms irresistible. Drabble Collection, each stands alone, not interconnected.
1. Irresistible Charms

Irresistible Charms

**A/N:** This is the first "chapter" of a drabble collection. I have another in the HSM category in which the chapters are interconnected like a regular story. The "chapters" in this one aren't connected. They all can stand alone but have a common theme of "Irresistible Charms". Enjoy. R&R! Thanks! –Mac

**Disclaimer:** I don't own GG.

**Irresistible Charms**

"What do you want Bass?" Blair pursed her lips as Chuck sat down at the lunch table beside her.

"I thought you might appreciate the company." Chuck responded, smirking slightly at her. "You looked lonely."

Blair picked up her bag and gathered her things. She stood and began to walk away, "If you're the best I can do, I'd rather be alone."

Chuck jumped up and took a few quick strides to catch up with her. He followed her back into the school and down one of the corridor. He didn't say another word, just fell in step beside her. They crossed a considerable distance before she came to a halt and flipped around to face him.

"Seriously, _Chuck_. I've grown quite accustomed to the social isolation. Little J has staked her claim over the Constance social circle _and_ Nate. I've accepted that, I'm over it. I certainly don't need you nor do I want your pity."

A shadow of a smile formed on Chuck's lips, "There was a time you found my charms irresistible."

"Yes, well, that time has passed." Blair stated simply. "Now, don't you have something better to do than spend time with a social cretin such as myself?"

"As a matter of fact my schedule is clear. I would like nothing more than spend time with you." Chuck responded, "For you are no 'social cretin.' You are Blair Waldorf. Remember that. Jenny Humphrey doesn't have anything on you."

Blair was taken aback by Chuck's sudden change in attitude toward her. But now when she was lacking in social allies, she would take what she could get. She managed to squeak out an, "Okay." And they continued down the hall.


	2. Something I've Never Felt Before

Something I've Never Felt Before

**A/N: **Here's the second drabble-y ficlet in this collection. Enjoy. R&R! Thanks. –Mac

**Disclaimer:** I don't own GG.

**Something I've Never Felt Before**

When Blair kissed Nate, it was nice. She could feel that he cared about her, but when he had doubts, she could feel hose too. There was nothing special about it except that it was with a boy she was supposed to love.

But when Blair kissed Chuck, she saw fireworks. With the simplest kiss, he could set her body on fire. She could feel that he loved her, and she never once ever felt him have any doubt. When he took her in his arms, she felt amazing, she felt cherished, she felt special. She never wanted hi8m to let her go.

And so the boy-who-allegedly-could-not-feel had allowed Blair to feel something she had never felt before: true, unconditional love.


	3. Sleep It Off

Sleep It Off

**A/N: **Here's the third drabble-y ficlet in this collection. I guess you would assume Chuck and Blair are already together in this one. Enjoy! R&R! Thanks! –Mac

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gossip Girl.

**Sleep It Off**

Chuck was lounging on a couch, sipping at his drink and watching the other people at the party come and go, drink and laugh, stumble and slur. He observed Serena and Dan dancing close, Kati and Is chatting drunkenly with a couple St. Jude's underclassmen, Little J blatantly flirting and Nate being his usual oblivious self. There was one figure unaccounted for, and he was about to make a second sweep of the room to look for her when she dropped down on the couch beside him.

"Chucky!" Blair exclaimed, her face just inches from his. He could feel her breath, warm against his cheek, and smell the strong scent of alcohol.

"Blair," Chuck returned, "I do believe you're drunk."

Blair rolled her eyes, "You don't know anything, Bass."

"There are a few things I do know in life, Waldorf. Money, women and alcohol." Chuck responded, leaning his head so he was looking right into her eyes. "You are smashed Blair."

"Okay, maybe I'm an insy teensy weenie little bit drunk." Blair giggled and leaned against Chuck's chest. "But is that so bad?"

Chuck tensed when Blair began to curl against him, but at her question he relaxed, "No, Blair, it's not bad. You could benefit from kicking back and letting go every once in awhile."

"I'm an uptight bitch, aren't I?" Blair asked, tilting her head up toward Chuck, pouting slightly.

"Yes you are." Chuck answered, and Blair frowned. He then added, "But that's what I like about you."

"You like me, Chuck?"

"More than that." Chuck murmured, causing Blair to smile. She suddenly pushed herself up and kissed him. Her hands framed his face as her lips meshed with his.

As she pulled away, and settled back against his chest, she sighed, "I'm definitely drunk."

Her eyes fluttered closed and her breathing evened out. Pre-Blair Chuck would have shied away and left the girl passed out on the couch. But not this time, not with this girl. He slowly wrapped an arm around her shoulders, trying to not disturb her, and settled inn to let her sleep it off against his shoulder.


	4. When It's Cold Outside

When It's Cold Outside, I've Got The Month Of May

**A/N: **Here's drabble-y ficlet number four in this collection. I know Chuck giving Blair his scarf is cliché and has totally been done before, but it's cute. And who can resist Chuck giving up his signature item? Enjoy. R&R! Thanks! –Mac

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Gossip Girl.

**When It's Cold Outside, I've Got The Month Of May**

It was winter again in the Upper East Side. Everyone was anxious as they entered that strange stretch of time where it wasn't quite Christmas and thus break was weeks away, and New Year's was still a long way off. The only indicator that it was winter, in the absence of the first snow, was the dramatic drop in temperature and the Constance Girls' consistency in breaking out the latest fashions of winter coats to ward off the cold.

Blair had bundled up before leaving home to grab a coffee on her way to school. She had been warm enough getting her coffee and drinking it upon arriving at the entrance to Constance. But as she stood there waiting for her ever tardy best friend, she had began to shiver.

Cursing the bemused blonde, Blair wrapped her arms around herself to savor what warmth she had absorbed. She rubbed her hands over her forearms a bit to try and generate some heat. It was useless though—the weather wasn't getting any warmer and neither was she.

Then when she was about to give up on Serena and go inside on her own, something warm and soft wrapped itself around her neck. Blair reached up a hand to finger the addition, wrapping the edge of the colorful scarf around her hand.

"Chuck, your scarf?" Blair murmured.

Chuck stepped around so that he was in front of her. He took the ends of the scarf from her and tucked them into the neck of her jacket. He responded simply, "You need it more than I do."

Before Blair could say a word, Chuck had disappeared behind her and Serena was rushing up to her. Serena apologized profusely for being late until something caught her eye.

"Is that Chuck's scarf?" Serena frowned.

Blair just shrugged, turning on her heel to lead the way into the building. Serena took a couple long strides to catch up, "Maybe it is."

The weather outside could be frightful, but Blair was warm as can be.


	5. The Promise Of No Broken Hearts

The Promise Of No Broken Hearts

**A/N:** Here's the fifth installment of this drabble collection. It's just a really short drabble, but I liked how it turned out. This was obviously written before the Season 2 premiere, when I was still hoping that Chuck would redeem himself over the summer before we came back to the next season…but alas…This basically portrays the Chuck I wish Chuck would be…cause he certainly has the potential for it. Anyway, enjoy! R&R! Thanks! –Mac

**Disclaimer: **I don't own GG.

**The Promise Of No Broken Hearts**

Nate had made so many promises that she wouldn't even try to repeat them all. And each time he broke one of those promises, a little piece of her heart was chipped away. Eventually it had been broken into so many pieces that she had become to any feeling.

Chuck had changed that. He had not only helped her clean up the mess Nate had made, he did all he could to not break her fragile heart again. While they were together he rarely made her promises. The only time he used the word promise was when he knew without a shadow of a doubt that he intended to follow through with it. And when he did do as promised her heart swelled until it was oversensitive to all he made her feel.


	6. An Objective Opinion

An Objective Opinion

**A/N:** Here's another little Drabble-y ficlet for this collection. I liked this one a lot, I don't know why. Anyway, enjoy! R&R! Thanks! –Mac

**Disclaimer:** I don't own GG.

**An Objective Opinion**

Blair spun around in front of her full length mirror, observing herself with a critical eye. She was trying to find a dress for a party on Friday and she was having trouble finding something suitable. She did another half turn and looked at herself over her shoulder. She sighed and turned to the figure lounging in a chair behind her.

"What do you think?" Blair asked.

Chuck sat up in his seat, his gaze on her intense. "I think you look stunning. You would knock everyone dead in that dress."

"I don't know," Blair breathed.

Blair pulled down the zipper on the dress and slipped it off, leaving it in a puddle of silk on her bed. She was far past being self conscious in front of Chuck. Reaching into her closet, she found a new dress to try on. She shimmed into it and pulled the straps over her shoulders. The zipper was in the back on that one, so she gestured Chuck over.

"Could you zip me up?"

"Of course," Chuck answered, standing and walking over to stand behind her.

He gently brushed her hair out of the way and pulled the zipper up. He rested his hand lightly on her bare shoulders as he looked at her reflection in the mirror. She watched his eyes as they darkened. She let a smile play across her lips as he began to speak.

"This is the one," Chuck murmured, his breath warm against her ear. "Did I ever tell you that I love white on you? You look absolutely gorgeous."

"White, really?" Blair responded.

"Yes," Chuck said, "It makes you look like an angel. An angel to my devil."

Blair smiled, as his arms moved down to circle her waist. He drew her flush against him and leaned in to place butterfly kisses along her neck. She melted into his embrace for a moment savoring the feel of his lips on her skin. Then she pulled away, beginning to look at herself from every angle again.

"Are you sure it doesn't make me look…_plump_?" Blair frowned. She looked to Chuck for an answer.

Chuck stepped closer to her and pulled her into his arms. He kissed her lightly on the lips, then began to trail kisses along her jaw line. "You look perfect."

"Because my mother said..."

"Don't listen to your mother," Chuck interrupted her with another kiss.

Blair then remembered why she asked for Chuck's opinion. He may not be an objective party, in fact he might be a bit biased, but he never criticized her, he never put her down. Unlike her mother on many occasions. Also, he always sealed his praise with a kiss, which pleased her to no end.


End file.
